


take the, take the superdrug

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Same universe, Top!Zayn, Weed, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been thinking about you...and, like, me and I just get this funny feeling inside at the prospect of holding your hand? I'm a fucking moron, but I just suddenly want to hold your hand and kiss you and fuck you and I don't know why."</p><p>or where Zayn and Louis smoke weed together and it's platonic until it's not, Harry's fucking Liam, and Niall's too straight for this fucking band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take the, take the superdrug

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure when this is set, but it doesn't really matter. All you need to know is that HarryandLouis was a thing, now it's not, and Zayn's kinda entranced by Louis' tiny hands. 
> 
> Song title from Superdrug by The Blizzards.

Zayn has never before felt like holding hands with someone. He's never wanted their DNA on his body like a fucking piece of him. He's never wanted to wake up next to someone day after day or make them breakfast in bed.

He's never thought any of that about anyone.

So when he begins to think about exactly that as he and Louis walk down the street, he kinda freaks out a bit. (A lot)

Louis is his best mate! Not his boyfriend or anything. They've never even fucking had sex before. Sure, one time when Louis was wasted and high and lonely, he had kissed Zayn, but that was it. Nothing past that.

Zayn almost wishes it were more. _They_ were more.

He's a proper moron, though, by even _thinking_ that he has a chance at bedding Louis.

Louis is one strong-willed mother-fucker, so there's no coercing him into anything he's not one hundred percent sure about. And Zayn's sure that Louis' sure that he's only into banging Harry so.

Louis' fingers brush Zayn's again as they walk, and Zayn's fingers itch to grasp Louis' tiny hands. Fucking _weird_.

He stuffs his hands into his pockets to resist grabbing Louis' tiny little fingers and never let go.  
"So, we getting high tonight or what?" Louis asks and Zayn glances down at him. Zayn wants to...

Kiss him.

Shit, he's in deep.  
"Definitely."

Maybe the weed will help cool these strange fucking urges.  
"Good. I need a break from all this Harry shit." Louis rolls his eyes. "I'm over him, you know. _So_ over him."

Yeah right.

Another things about Louis is that he lies consistently and constantly about Harry.

They've been broken up for days and weeks and months, and Louis continually assures everyone that he's over Harry, but the world knows he's not. He still loves the moron and it's obvious in his eyes.

But Zayn doesn't say any of that. He just nods carefully and squeezes his hands into fists in his pockets.

;;

Zayn lights the spliff, watching the tip burn before putting in his mouth and taking a long drag.

He lets it stir in his lungs before blowing it out into the air above his head.

He's laying in Louis' bed, alone, because apparently Harry'd been calling all day for Louis. So he left to take the call.

Fucking douche bag.

He's hanging with Zayn and therefore shouldn't answer other boys' phone calls. It's a rule or something.

Or maybe Zayn's a jealous prick.

There's a high chance its the latter.

He shakes the thought away and smokes and smokes until he feels both better and worse at the same time.

To apease his mind, he imagines what Harry is saying to Louis.  
" _I love you, Lou, please. I need you. I'm sorry. It's been a year, and I'm so sorry. I love you. Fuck, please. Let's try again. Please._ " Harry's always been a clingy son-of-a-bitch.

Zayn resents him for it.

And Louis would probably be stern at first, say something like, " _Haz, it's over. I'm sorry. It's over._ "

And then Harry would cry because he's the most sensitive of the band and Louis' resolve would break.  
" _Fine. Haz. Fine. We can try again. If you promise to be good._ " Louis would sigh. " _It's okay, love. Stop crying. Please stop. I love you. Stop._ "

Fuck.

Zay rubs at his eyes angrily, watching the colours dance behind his eyelids before he takes another drag.

He's finished the spliff by the time Louis returns, frowning.  
"Let me guess," Zayn says before Louis can speak with his soft, beautiful voice. "He asked to get back together. Cried. Then you caved."  
"No." Louis whispers. "He called to say that he's moved on...called to tell me he's been fucking Liam and now they're...a thing."  
"Oh, shit, man." Zayn sits up, frowning.

The frown's mostly fake, though, because Louis is single and Zayn has a sliver of a chance at least.  
"That sucks."  
"No, no. No, it doesn't." Louis smiles, soft edges and smoky blue eyes. "Now I can be free, Zayn. It's fantastic."  
"Well, congrats, mate." Zayn chuckles. "Smoke?"

Louis jumps up onto the mattress, jostling Zayn as he snubs the finished joint into the ashtray. He lights another, grinning as he takes a drag and passes it to Louis.

They lay together for a little while, smoking, breathing, thinking, until Zayn can't take the silence anymore.

Can't take the thoughts swirling through his foggy mind.  
"Lou, can I tell you something?" Zayn asks, as he takes a long drag, handing it back to Louis.  
"Sure, man. Whatever it is, feel free." Louis smiles.  
"Um...so, like, I've been thinking about you...and, like, me and I just get this funny feeling inside at the prospect of holding your hand?" Zayn frowns. "I'm a fucking moron, but I just want to hold your hand and kiss you and fuck you and I don't know why."  
"Well, it's simply because I'm hot as fuck, my friend." Louis laughs, slapping his hand across his knee. "Nah, mate. S'cool because sometimes I think that about you, but then I'm like, _he'd never go for me. Liam's more his speed._ and then I feel like shit until I smoke again. With you."  
"Smoking doesn't help me, though." Zayn whispers. "It makes my thought spin faster and then I feel the urge to...to hold your hand even stronger and I almost did before. Almost fucking laced our fingers when you handed me the joint."  
"Should've just done it, Z." Louis shrugs, puffing smoke out into the air in front of Zayn. "Just do it."

Zayn glances around, nervous, before reaching toward the spliff in Louis' hand. As they pass it, Zayn twines his fingers with Louis' and grins.

Louis' hands are so fucking tiny and they fit beautifully between Zayn's. The contrasting skin-tones make it just plain _sinful_.  
"Can I kiss you?" Zayn asks after a along moment, staring at Louis' golden skin.  
"Go for it." Louis says and Zayn tosses the spliff into the ashtray and leans up, kissing Louis' lips swiftly.

Louis' lips are exactly like Zayn imagined they'd be. Soft, thin, but dry from smoking.

Louis reaches up, tangling his free hand in Zayn's hair and all Zayn can think and feel and taste and see is _LouisLouisLouis_. And it's the best moment of his life.

Zayn nudges Louis' lips open, tasting the bitter tang of weed and booze and _Louis_. It's perfect, though. Everything about Louis is.

Zayn detangles his fingers from Louis', cupping Louis' face in both hands softly.

His touch is gentle, but his intentions are not.

They kiss for a while, working through their own _'I cannot fucking believe this is happening. Fucking finally.'_ mentality before Louis tugs at the bottom of Zayn's shirt.  
"You sure?" Zayn asks, breathless in the best way possible way.  
"Of course I am. Are you?" Louis' hands are still half under Zayn's shirt, grazing his skin and he's sure that he's never been so sure of anything before in his life.  
"Definitely." Zayn lifts the shirt off, baring his chest in all its intricate tattooed beauty.  
"Damn it, Z. You're so beautiful." Louis muses against Zayn's lips.

His hands dance across Zayn's chest, fingers sure and soft. Zayn groans aloud, sliding his hands under Louis' shirt. Louis grins against Zayn's lips, tugging the shirt quickly over his head.  
"How far we taking this?" Zayn pants against Louis' lips, hands already at Louis' belt.  
"As far as you wanna." Louis grins, pushing his hips down onto Zayn's.

Zayn groans loud, yanking Louis' pants off his hips and over his ass.  
"Harry'll be pissed." Zayn says.  
"I don't care." Louis says, looking into Zayn's eyes and, for the first time since HarryandLouis broke up, Zayn doesn't see love for Harry. He sees his own reflection, though.

Tangled hair and wild eyes.

He leans up to kiss Louis hard, fisting his fingers in his hair. Louis' hands unbuckle Zayn's belt fumblingly as he kisses back.

After Zayn's pants are down past his bum, he sits back to tug them off impatiently as Louis does the same.

Zayn leans over Louis, holding himself up with his elbows as he kisses Louis again, lips open, mouths meshing.

It's the best damned kiss Zayn has ever shared with anyone ever.

Zayn grinds his hips down, rubbing their cocks together. Louis groans into Zayn's mouth, kissing harder as he grinds his hips as well.

And if this isn't what Zayn wants in life, he's not sure what is.  
"Fuck." Zayn mutters, kissing as he tugs down Louis' boxers.

Louis kicks them off, baring his throat as Zayn delicately bites the skin of his neck, marking him. When he's finished, Louis pulls his mouth back, kissing in a way that sends shivers down Zayn's spine.  
"Fuck me," Louis mumbles against Zayn's lips as Zayn's hips push down against his. "Now."  
"Do you have--"  
"Drawer. Please." Louis gasps and Zayn reaches into the drawer, pulling out lube and a condom.

Zayn presses his lips to Louis' once more.  
"One finger. Please." Louis says, turning over onto his belly.

Zayn's fucked, honestly, because his view of Louis' ass is perfect.

Louis is perfect.  
"Okay," Zayn mumbles, pouring some of the lube into his fingers.

He presses his finger against the egde of Louis' hole, watching his muscles flex, before lightly pressing in. He slides his finger in slowly, bypassing both knuckles before curving his finger up toward Louis' belly.

Louis gasps, fingers tangling in Zayn's hair.  
"There, there!" Louis gasps, tugging at Zayn's dark locks so hard that his head jerks upward.  
"Ouch," Zayn murmurs, but he's grinning as he slides in another finger.

He scissors his fingers, eventually adding a third when he's loosened up. Louis' fingers are tight in Zayn's hair as Zayn pulls his fingers out.  
"Ugh," Louis mumbles and Zayn smiles. "Fuck me _hard_."  
"Definitely." Zayn says, eyes wide.

He slips on the condom and pours an exceptional amount of lube on his dick. He leans up and over Louis, slowly pressing his dick inside Louis' ass.  
"Mmph." Louis murmurs against Zayn's neck, biting a mark there.

Zayn bottoms out and wait, dick aching inside because of how fucking tight Louis feels around his dick.  
"You're so beautiful like this, Lou." Zayn murmurs, still unmoving.

He's waiting for Louis to give the go ahead.  
"You're too." Louis mumbles. "Move."

Zayn presses his lips to the curve of Louis' collarbones, pulling out and snapping his hips up, hard. He strokes Louis inbetween them as he thrusts into Louis, kissing languidly against his collarbones.  
"Fuck." Louis says and then his voice raises a few octaves. "Fuck!"

Zayn mumbles the same thing, hips slamming wildly against Louis' ass, making an obscene noise in the otherwise quiet room.  
"Fucking fuckity fuck." Louis murmurs, panting heavily as he comes between their stomachs.

Zayn's doesn't last that long after Louis tightens around his cock as he comes.

As Zayn comes, still inside Louis, he kisses another mark onto the base of his throat.  
"Hell," he mutters, pulling out.

He pulls off the condom and tosses it into the trash, hugging Louis from behind.  
"Z?" Louis asks, voice small.

Zayn hums against the back of his neck.  
"What, love?"  
"Is this a thing now?" His voice is so soft that it's like silk against Zayn's skin, covering him in a soft, heavenly blanket. "Are we...a thing?"  
"If you want to be." Zayn hums, fingers dancing across Louis' tattooed arm.

He spots all the Harry-related tattoos. The fucking rope and the compass and the fucking oops!.

He hates them all. Especially the fucking _oops!_ , because it--along with _hi_ \--are the first words spoken between Harry and Louis during XFactor and they're permanent.

Zayn wants to be permanent.  
"I think I do." Louis says, turning in Zayn's embrace. "I know I do."  
"Okay, then, Mr. Tomlinson." Zayn grins impishly. "Can I take you out on a formal date tomorrow afternoon?"  
"Why, you'll have to meet my parents first--Niall Horan and Liam Payne. They're a bit..." Louis frowns.  
"Sexual? Annoying? Parent-y?" Zayn supplies, the grin never falling from his lips.  
"Yes, yes, and especially that." Louis chuckles. "But, after that, yes. It's definitely a yes."

Zayn squeezes Louis' tiny body close to his. So close he can smell weed and sweat and then, underneath, the smell of Louis' shampoo.

 

"I'm surprisingly nervous to tell Niam of our escapades." Louis mumbles. "But I'm even more nervous of Harry's reaction."  
"Why? Thought you were over him?" Zayn lets his hand fall from Louis' waist.

They're standing outside Liam's flat, a few days later, ready to 'meet the parents' because Louis is a snarky, malevolent son of a bitch.

Zayn thinks that's why he likes him because Zayn's also a malevolent son of a bitch. It's a match made in, like, hell or something.  
"I am. Just worried that he'll, like, have a melt down...and beg for my ass or something." Louis shrugs, but his entire body language screams worried.  
"Wouldn't want that to happen. I'm the only one that should be able to have that ass." Zayn smirks and links their fingers again.

He really shouldn't because what if someone _sees_? But he can't stop himself. He knocks on the door like a proper gentleman and waits.  
"Coming!" He hears an Irish voice drawl.

Niall's home, it seems.  
"Ready?" Zayn asks, squeezing Louis' fingers before dropping them.

If a pap sees...there'll be more Zouis rumours than Larry and management certainly won't like that considering Louis has a 'girlfriend', though she's a beard.

A horrible beard, but a beard all the same.  
"Yeah." Louis says. "Let's do this shit."

Niall opens the door, grinning widely at his best mates.  
"Nice to see ya, mates." He says. "Come on in. Lirry's in their room sucking each other off, so we'll be alone for a few minutes. Dinner's served, though, so we can eat while they do." Niall snickers and leads them into the dining room.

Liam's house is very very nice. Much nicer than Zayn's and he really appreciates how it manages to smell both like home and like something so different.  
"Somethin' chicken, I suppose." Louis murmurs. "Because the only fucking thing Liam can cook is chicken and pasta."  
"You're spot on, mate. Chicken alfredo." Niall laughs, plopping down into a seat at the table.

Zayn sits down next to Louis just as the two known as Lirry come stalking down the stairs, hair messy, eyes glossy and unfocused.

They definitely were sucking each other's cocks. Zayn can tell after years trapped in a tour bus with Louis and Harry. They got it on all the bloody time.

The thought of Harry fucking Louis' mouth makes Zayn grab Louis' hand under the table.  
"Hey, guys." Liam says, his voice soft and slow.

Sex-worn and rough.

Harry definitely fucked his mouth.

The thought makes Zayn cringe.  
"Hi," Niall chirps. "Let's eat."  
"Though we all know you both already did." Louis says and everyone--minus Liam and Harry--laughs.

Louis is the fucking best.  
"Shut up." Liam mutters, leering over to a chair and plopping down onto it.

Harry falls into the seat beside him and Zayn notices as they cross their legs over one another under the table.

Zayn wants to gag. But he also wants to do it with Louis. A strange, alien feeling, but Zayn accepts it.  
"Let's eat." Niall announces, scarfing down his plate full of alfredo.

Zayn eats with his left hand, unwilling to drop Louis' tiny, tiny fingers to eat.  
"So, boys, what's up?" Harry asks and his voice is rough and lower than usual.

Fuck all the guys getting some, honestly.

No one says anything. Niall even stops chewing and the silence nearly swallows them before:  
"Zayn and I fucked. And now we're a thing." Louis blurts.

The room goes quiet again before a fork is thrown into the middle of the table.  
"I'm too straight for this fucking band. I'm out." Niall snaps and stands, stalking out of the room in only a few steps.

He's only gone for a few seconds before he returns, grabbing his fork and sitting back down.  
"Guess you're not done." Louis says, smirking.  
"I need you twats and this alfredo is fantastic so." Niall shrugs.  
"How good is it?" Liam asks, avoiding the Zouis thing.  
"Good enough that if it had a vagina, I'd marry and then fuck it." Niall laughs.

Zayn fidgets in his seat, fork scraping against the face of the plate in a loud screech.  
"Ah, yes." Liam says, looking them over. "The Zouis feels are real."  
"What?" Louis says, looking awed.

Zayn feels just as awed.  
"Always knew something was going on. Especially after the South America thing." Liam says, rolling his eyes.  
"What?" Louis says again, eyes wide.  
"I mean, come on, Lou. No two guys spend that much weed-time together unless they're banging or dating." Liam shrugs.  
"You're fucking nuts." Louis says, but the corners of his mouth are quirked up.  
"Just nuts enough for this band, though." Liam acknowledges.  
They go back to eating and, not surprisingly, the pasta is fantastic.

Liam's mastered it after all this time, it seems.

Zayn's finished his pasta when Harry speaks up, face extremely languid. Placid.  
"I'm happy for you guys." Harry says. "Now everyone's happy."  
"Fuck you, everyone's happy." Niall snaps. "I'm still single and you guys are gonna be all lovey dovey and shit and it's gonna suck ass!" Niall frowns, pushing at his empty plate. "Like all of you guys. Jesus Christ."  
"Shut up, Niall. You love us." Louis snickers.  
"No five-somes. I'm sorry. Not ever." Niall raises his hands as he stand abruptly, his chair falling backwards.  
"Oh, come on, Ni. We all know it'd be the best damn sex of your life. Even if you're the ultimate bottom." Louis would bottom under Niall, but.   
"Stop trying to persuade me into your ritualistic behavior!" Niall screeches. "I like vagina!"  
"Come join us, Niall James Horan. Come get a nice thick dick up your ass." Zayn winks.  
"Yes, yes. We'll be a big conga line of ass-to-dick penetration." Harry grins.  
"The Zianourry is real." Liam adds, squeezing Harry's hand on the table.  
"No, it's not! I don't want Harry's dick up my ass!" Niall screeches, hands tugging at his hair.  
"Well, that's good because that's not the order in which it would go." Zayn rolls his eyes. "First is Liam because, well, he tops us all obviously. Then...Harry because, yeah. Then me. Then you. Then Lou."  
"I don't want your cock up my ass!" Niall snaps, looking serious.   
"Okay, okay." Harry mediates. "Relax, mate. We're just messing around."  
"Or are we?" Louis quirks an eyebrow and Zayn grins.

He loves this. The family-like atmosphere they have around each other. It's one of the reasons he wanted to remain a band in the first place.

He fucking loves them all.

Even if they're a pain in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments would be lovely xx


End file.
